


Counting the Stars

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just playing around with ideas. There was a woman who wore a blue dress. She had a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Stars

  There once was a woman who always wore a beautiful blue dress. She had a curious little son. They would take walks through meadows and villages, holding hands and singing. When the sun started to set, the would go back to their little blue house.

They would sit on the porch, drinking mugs of hot chocolate that overflowed with marshmallows. They would try to count all the stars in the sky, and when they finally lost count,they would finish their drinks and go inside.

On rainy days, they would sit in the kitchen and the boy would color with thick, stubby crayons. He would draw far away worlds, filling sheets of paper with red grass and cotton candy trees.

Then, he would tell his mother what to write on each page and she would carefully write his story.

"There was a man with two hearts who wanted to go everywhere and see everything." The woman settled her son on her lap and read the story the boy had made. "So, he stole a magical blue box and traveled across the universe...."


End file.
